Eye in the Mirror
by KaayootieKatai
Summary: Amy is a young girl who is struggling to survive the world she lives in. Then one ordinary day, she ends up seeing herself. Herself gives Amy advice that she needs to follow to save mankind. A mysterious world with mysterious people show up in her life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It all began when I was thirteen. I began to wonder if there was a way to redo things in life; if there was a way to change the bad things into something good. I never got that answer. I only got to ask the questions. The things that I've done and the things that I've said, I wish there was a way to redo it, and I bet that everyone else who lives in this selfish world feels the same way. Though, if everything was supposed to be the way that it happened, why do I feel like it wasn't supposed to? My name is Amy. Amy was my grandmother's name; she died the day I was born, March 19th 1990. Ever since the day I was born, something told me, something was waiting for me. I just don't know what.

It was Monday, the first day of school of my third year of middle school. Last night I had the same dream that I've had the last past months. It made no sense to me. I wanted to know more about it but, I knew there was no answer to it. I went down stairs to find my older brother and my father down at the table. My mother had recently died of leukemia a couple weeks ago; my father and brother seem to be taking it hard lately. It's not that I don't love my mother it's just that, when people die, they find a place where they love to be at. I don't blame her for leaving us; this world is such a horrid place anyways. Sometimes I even wanted to find a way to die but, I knew it was wrong. Anyways, it seemed as if my father and brother didn't notice me walk in. Kyle, my brother, just staring at his food and my father was just sipping his coffee looking at nothing.

"So…" I tried to start a conversation with my so called family. "Are we going out for pizza with the Jenkins?" The Jenkins are our close friends, they new my mother and father since high school.

My father looked up at me, shaking his thoughts to the side. "I haven't heard from them, why don't you ask Kim while you're at school, see what's going on." Kim was my best friend; she was the youngest daughter of the Jenkins.

I looked at Kyle. His long black hair covering his face made me have an urge to pull it back. "Kyle, why do you always have your hair in your face?" I leaned over and tried to pull it back but, before I could do so, he pushed my hand away.

"Get away from me Amy. You such a pain in the ass, you know that?" He shouted as he stood up.

Father gave Kyle a stern look as he gave him a warning. "Watch your mouth boy. If you keep saying foul words I'd just have to do something about it."

Kyle gave a snort as he picked up his backpack and walked out the back door slamming it. Kyle looked like a tough bad boy but, deep down he has a kind heart. He started this look last year when he was seventeen, I don't really know what started all of this but, I bet it has to do with his life just like my actions is my life.

I didn't give my father a good-bye; I just walked out of his sight wondering how life would be if Kyle wasn't the bad boy he was or how life would be if my mother hadn't passed away. Sometimes I even wonder how life would be if I would just stop thinking about stupid things like this. Everyone knows that there isn't a redo button for life.

My school wasn't that far away from where I live, maybe about a mile away or something. When I turned around the block I saw Kim ahead of me. I ran towards her and yelled out her name. "Kim! Kim!"

Kim stopped and turned around. "Hey Amy, how's everything going? You know, with your family and all." She asked as we began to walk again. Kim was the kind of person who cares about everything even though it's the smallest thing.

"I guess you can say it's all right." I said. "I mean, I'm taking it pretty well." Right then I couldn't help but notice that Kim looked different today. "You look different today, Kim." I said as I walked in front of her while walking backwards.

Kim gave me a confused look. "How do I look different?" She asked with a bit of curiosity to her question.

I stepped a side to walk beside her. "I don't know, you just seem" I paused, "different."

We walked up the to school gates. There were tons of kids our age in different groups. There were the geeks, the preps, the loners, the punks, and just different people hanging out with friends. Of course, I didn't have a group, just me and Kim. We mostly talked to everyone. We were just an outcast from everything. At times Kim would ditch me to hang out with some other people. I didn't mind, I was kind of happy for her but, for some reason, I could never be happy with myself. Most people didn't really want to talk to me. Probably the way I look. My fair skin and dark hair, my eyes were the only thing that I only had in the school. My eyes were pure black. It mostly scared people, thinking I was some kind of demon or something. My school was very different; my school was the least place I wanted to be at.

As the bell rang all the kids scattered around to get to their classes before they were tardy. Kim and I parted our own ways as we went our separate class. On my way I got lost in my thoughts, thinking about how school would be if the kids were all together. Right then I found myself on the floor with my papers scattered around and a voice calling my name. I looked up and I saw David Spade holding out his hand to help me up.

"You ok?" He asked when I grabbed his hand and pulled me up. David was a boy in all my classes. He was kind and generous, very shy and yet out going, the type of guy everyone wants to be with.

I don't recall myself bumping into him but, I'm pretty sure I did since I was on the floor and he was helping me up. "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks." I said leaning over to pick up my papers. He shortly joined me.

"I'm sorry about that; I didn't see where I was going." He said as he was handing me back my papers.

"That's ok, I wasn't paying attention myself." I said. It was a bit embarrassing bumping into on of the most popular guys in the school. I don't like him or anything it's just that other people were looking at us, and they might get the wrong idea… Okay, maybe I do think he's cute but, I doubt anything would happen. "Well, I better be heading off to class." I said then turned around before people could think even more. It was like I could read their mind or something. I just had a feeling.

As I walked into Mr. Thomason's class room, I sat down at my desk. There were some faces I've never seen before, they were probably new. I could also tell that they were nervous. Anyways, Mr. Thomason explained rules like no other teacher wouldn't do. I was just tired of being informed of rules and things that was required. I let my thoughts run off again. I can't control them, they just happen. If teachers didn't explain rules, would it change anything from what will still happen? I mean, we all know that they will break them anyways.

At lunch everyone sat with their friends. Kim sat with some of her friends, I didn't mind, she deserves to see her friends. As of me, I sat on the steps of the library. I didn't have that much packed for my lunch, just an apple and a carton of milk. I picked up the apple and starred at it. How was things given a certain color, size, or shape? Was it meant to be that way? Or does it feel like it wasn't supposed to be?

At that moment my hand lost its feeling and the apple dropped. A minuet later the feeling came back. I picked up the apple and noticed it had received a bruise. My hand loses its feeling occasionally; doctors say it has something to do with the nerve. Anyways, the bell for lunch ended and we were off to class.

I walked home from school that afternoon. I entered the house to find that no one was there. My conclusion is that father was still at work and Kyle might have went somewhere with friends. I walked up stairs and into my room. It seemed as if these days there was nothing to do. To me, the sky was always gray, the grass is always dead, and the spirit in everyone was gone. I remember as a child, hopscotch was the main game but, whatever happened to it? It's like it disappeared. No one even talks about it anymore. I guess we are not supposed to talk about the past, because the past was then and this is now but, why does it feel as if the past is weighing on my shoulders? I honestly don't know.

The phone rand right when I finished that thought. I picked up the phone and heard a familiar voice. It was Kyle. "Amy, is Dad there? It's an emergency." He said. I never really heard him talk like how he did. It made me want to ask questions.

"No he's not." I paused. "What happened? Where are you?" I tried to make him pour out the details.

Kyle gave a sigh of frustration. "Damnit!" He yelled into the phone.

Before I could ask him what happened again, he hung up. I turned off the phone and set it back in its charger.

Right then father opened the door. "Kyle called; he said it was an emergency." I said to him. Father looked a bit dazed at the moment. "Dad?" I said a bit louder.

Fathers head jerked up and looked at her. "What did he want?" He asked her as he walked into the kitchen.

I followed behind him and sat at the kitchen table. "He didn't tell me, he hung up to fast but, he told me it was an emergency." I said. I was a bit nervous. I didn't know what happened. What if something happened to him? I don't know how my family would be like if something happened to my brother. Loosing my mother was already bad.

"I see." He walked over to the phone and picked it up. He began to dial some numbers. After a long silence father began to talk. "Hey, did you call?" he asked. he then began to start a conversation with Kyle. They exchanged some words until my father spat out, "You what?!" Then that's when Kyle told what had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When someone does something wrong, how would their reaction be when someone found out? Mostly guilt and shame: the worst feeling to feel. The feeling you feel when you hate yourself, and the people who hate you. I had to feel that many times before. I try not to, and I know everyone tries too but, the main word to all of it is Sin.

Sin: such a deceiving most selfish act of the humans. Every minuet and every second, people sin in the most unusual ways. Of course, it's what we all do, Sin.

My brother was with some friends' downtown after school. They were hanging out behind a Garlic Joes restaurant. Apparently one of his friends were drunk and stabbed Kyle's calf. One of his other friends took him to the emergency to make sure it wasn't anything serious.

Father told me to get into the car and wait for him. He shortly came out of the house and into the car. We drove into the hospital and we met up with some of his friends. Father didn't seem too happy with him or my brother. I could tell by the way father's strict voice was lecturing him.

Kyle was wrapped up and we left. I had to cover my ears in the car from Kyle's and fathers loud voices. Father was yelling at him for being so irresponsible for his actions and Kyle was talking back saying he was responsible. I leaned back in the seat and looked out the window. Lately days have seemed weird, just the thoughts that hover in my head drive me crazy and the dreams I occasionally have seem to be cutting up my insides.

By the time we arrived home it was already dark. I guess we were to skip dinner since Kyle had the accident. I quickly went to my room escaping the fight. I didn't bother changing into my pajamas I just decided to lay in my bed and stare at my ceiling for no particular reason. It was like I was in some kind of trance I couldn't seem to find my head at the time. Then a voice came to my mind. A voice I never heard before, yet it seemed so….Noticeable.

The shouting was gone, and I could hear nothing but my heart beat. Then, the voice became clearer. "Make a life change its purpose, don't you dare turn back or you'll break the surface." The voice murmured to me.

I didn't reply for a second, I couldn't fine my voice, so I asked the voice in my head. "Who are?" I asked. I was not frightened or confused, I was merely curious of why I was so…happy.

There was no reply for a while and I thought to myself that it might have left but I was still in a trance. Then it replied. "I am the one who sent you here. The one you gave you a heart. I am part of you. I am you." At first I thought it was my conscious but it felt more than that. "Be careful." Was all it said then I awoke from the trance. It was so weird. "What the hell?" I mumbled to myself. I then closed my eyes hoping for a dream to give me answers of what just happened.

I woke up late that morning. My dream was the same one I have been having for over a week now. And it leaves off at the same exact place. Anyways, I got to school in the middle of my first period class, Science.

Mr. Thomason discussed with the class about evolution. Then the voice came to my head. "Argue back!" It said ferociously.

My eyes quickly shifted to Mr. Thomason as I shouted without permission. "You're wrong." I said, but it was not me. It was the voice…

"Excuse me?" Mr. Thomson looked at me weird. "Do you have a different view in this?"

I tried to speak but I lost my voice, then the voice took over my mouth. "You're wrong." Was all it managed to say.

"Miss Roswell would you like to see the nurse?" He asked as he put down his book.

I managed to steal my mouth back and replied. "No, I'm fine but thanks," I paused as I saw everyone in the room looking at me. "But could I be excused to the bathroom?"

He swayed his hand towards the door as he spoke. "Sure, sure." Then I stood up and ran to the restroom.

When I arrived in the restroom I slammed the stall door as I locked myself in side.

"What do you want?" I yelled to nothing in sight. I waited for a moment for that voice that keeps haunting my thoughts.

"I simply want you to be what you are." It said slowly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I shot back. It was all so confusing.

"You need to find yourself in order to be yourself in further time!" The voice sounded furious.

I paused for a second. "You make no sense I don't even know who you are or in this matter what you are."

"We will talk about this after your school." It said then I felt an emptiness inside my head. Then, all around me was quiet. Quiet enough that I can hear the pounding of my sore heart beat within my chest. Was I insane? This voice in my head was making me lose the thin layer of reality into a dream.

I sat down on the bathroom floor; I didn't feel like returning back to class, this was all so… strange. Why out of all the times must this frightening yet so peaceful voice haunt my inner thoughts? What was it and what does it want? So many questions, not enough answers.

I got up off of the floor and came out side of the stall. I splashed some cold water onto my face to feel a little better. So I sat back down on the floor, waiting until the bell rang.

When school ended, I ran home ignoring the fact that I had plans with Kim. When I got home I noticed neither Dad nor Kyle was home. So I threw my bag on the floor by the couch and sat on the foot of the stairs. Then, I listened. I heard nothing but the beat of heart and the wind in the trees. It was way too quiet. I then stood up, this was all getting on my nerves.

"It's after school! Where are you?" I shouted hoping to get an answer. Then I saw myself. Like I was looking in a mirror, but I couldn't be doing that because I was sitting down and the figure in front of me was standing. I gave a shriek and stared at 'It' with disbelief. "Why do you look like me?" I stuttered with my words.

It didn't say anything. It just stood there. This was the time I started to panic. Then It replied "I don't look like you. I am you." It took a few steps towards me then sat next to me on the stairs. "I am you, when you die. I shouldn't be telling you this but, you should know. To save Them."

I was confused non-belief. "What are you taking about? You're confusing me!"

"The dream," she paused. "You know very well what I am talking about."

I felt my heart drop. The feeling you know you've done something wrong and you've been caught. It was that feeling, but I was scared. "My dream…" I whispered.

"Yes, that dream was a message from me. I was trying to warn you." She grabbed my shoulders and held them tight, forcing me to look her in the eyes. "You must remember the theme of that dream. Don't you dare, bail out of it. If you do, everything will be ruined."

"But I—" I was cut off by the front door opening. Kyle was back from school. Then I turned back to It. It was gone.

I watched Kyle take off his shoes and shut the door. He looked at me and gave me a weird expression.

"Kyle?" I asked him before he went into the kitchen. "What if you saw something that you knew could never happen but it really did, and now you can't explain it?" I stared at him.

He gave a chuckle and disappeared from my sight. "Amy, I think dad needs to put you in an Asylum."

I felt embarrassed that my own brother thought I was crazy. "Oh ok." I then stood up and headed for my room.

I fell on my bed and hid my head in my pillow. Then I heard my cell phone ring besides me. I didn't want to get up from my position so I just brought the cell phone to my ear and pressed the send button to receive my call.

"Hello?" I asked with a muffled voice.

"Hey Amy, What happened today? I saw you running home. What happened to our plans?" Kim asked with a disappointment to her soft voice.

"I wasn't feeling to well. I had to get before I puked." I half lied.

"Aw, well what a bummer, maybe next time."

"Yeah, maybe next time." I said.

"Ok, well, I'll let you go. I hope you feel better, Bye." She said then hung up.

I threw my phone down then tried to go to sleep. I needed that dream again. Now that I knew it meant something.


End file.
